1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a fingerprint authentication system and a method of authenticating an object under examination by using the fingerprint authentication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the global economic and social developments, methods of payment for purchased goods have been gradually developed. As a result, new payment methods, such as use of credit cards and e-money, have appeared. However, the management of personal information has become a social issue, and a conventional method of inputting an ID and password is no longer sufficient for authenticating personal information and keeping it safe and secure.
Accordingly, under a circumstance that personal information is needed while keeping the personal information, there is a need to detect and to decode a specific signal. In a security system, an authentication system in which biometric features of a person are recognized, and compared with data stored in advance has been mainly used. Of the authentication method by using the biometric features of a person, the fingerprint authentication system is commonly used. The fingerprint authentication system has some advantages, such as readiness to use, accuracy, price, and effect, etc.
A fingerprint recognition system generally includes a fingerprint recognition sensor and a signal processing algorithm. In a general security authentication system, an authentication is performed such that, after recognizing the shape of a surface of an object to be identified, the shape of the surface is compared with biometric data stored in advance. Recently, various hacking techniques have been appeared, thus, a personal information security system with higher level of security than the security system of the related art is needed.